The invention relates to an alarm installation with self-powered indicating elements. The elements can for example be self-contained sound units.
Such installations are known which comprise a plurality of elements disposed at different locations and controlled simultaneously from an external supply source. The principal drawback of such an installation resides in that it necessitates great precautions concerning the common power source and the control line.